Shout
A shout is a multipurpose action that both players and AI teammates can perform. It is done by pressing F on the PC or R2 on the PS3, the same button used for interactions. It is used for: * Calling out to a teammate * Ordering civilians to stay down * Prodding escort targets forward * Attempting to intimidate non-special law enforcers so that they become hostages * Pointing out special enemies * Revealing the positions of patrolling security guards on stealth missions * Interrogating certain VIPs on some heists Intimidation In order to intimidate a law enforcer, you must shout at him three times. In PAYDAY: The Heist, the first shout will make him put his hands up and drop his weapon, the second will make him kneel, and the third will make him handcuff himself, while in PAYDAY 2, a target will drop his gun on the second shout, cuffs himself on the third and kneels at the same time. A target will only surrender if he is alone and, preferrably, wounded (unless he is a security guard or, to some extent, a police officer, in which case, he will still surrender in the presence of allies, as long as he is injured enough). If the target is able to see other law enforcers, he will be less likely to surrender. Gangsters and special units cannot be intimidated, and law enforcers will not surrender during an assault wave. Strategies General * Order your potential hostage to surrender between shots, and give him time to respond rather than shooting him again immediately; otherwise, you may accidentally kill him. You will instantly know if he refuses when he performs a roll to get out from under your cross-hair. * When you are about to attempt to intimidate a law enforcer, check the number of hostages. If the hostage number goes up when you shout at him, it is guaranteed that he will surrender or move into a position where he can surrender (due to AI pathfinding). * Shouting at a law enforcer from behind will more often than not make him raise his hands immediately, negating the need for a melee strike or gunshot. This tactic still works to an extent in PAYDAY 2, however it does not always guarantee a successful intimidation and may even cause the target to turn around and open fire. * You will only be able to make a law enforcer surrender in between assaults, so the moments between assaults should be used as an opportunity to gain more hostages because of this. Note that in between assaults, FBIs will be more active, and they will try to release hostage if given a chance, although they themselves are also good targets for intimidation. * If you were to intimidate an enemy, make sure to alert your crewmates lest they kill him before he can surrender. AI teammates may occasionally do this as well, though it is unfortunate that they cannot be warned. If you manage to intimidate a law enforcer and they raise their hands up, the AI will stop shooting at him however. * A knocked down law enforcer is more likely to surrender than a standing one. Try to force your opponent down and vulnerable before shouting at him for greater effect. PAYDAY: The Heist * A short burst of fire from the AMCAR-4 works well for getting FBI agents and Blue SWAT to surrender. However, security guards and cops will die no matter where you shoot them, while Heavy SWAT and Murkywaters will require more sustained fire to be intimidated. * An enemy getting down on his knees at your command are NOT cuffed and may rise up to fight you if he is presented a chance. Always be sure to order them to cuff themselves first. You can confirm this by checking if they drop ammo or not, as a cuffed opponent will always drop some. * A reliable method of making a lone Heavy SWAT surrender is to melee him three times and then order him to surrender. Weaker firearms works as well, but he will be less likely to flinch from a B9-S round than a melee attack (see Intimidating). PAYDAY 2 * Intimidating enemies now requires the Dominator skill to work. One player with the skill enables the whole team to dominate law enforcers, so long as that particular player is not in custody. ** The Threat rating of weapons has nothing to do with the intimidation of enemies, instead, the chances of a successful intimidation is governed by the values of Skills and the bonuses of Skill tiers. * Unlike in Payday: The Heist, law enforcers can still be forced to surrender during police assaults, although they are often more resilient to intimidation. * During the stealth portion of heists, if a player is detected by a guard, they can shout at the guard and they will almost always surrender, though as of Update #25, dominating a guard while in stealth causes his pager to activate, thus will require a response from the crew. Police officers are an exception to this, as they do not have pagers. ** A guard is more likely to be successfully intimidated if he has not been damaged and is not hostile yet. ** Unlike in loud portions of heists, the guard will only need to be shouted at once, instead of thrice. He will automatically cuff himself once intimidated. ** The effects of the Dominator skill seems to be bugged during stealth, as the crew can dominate as many guards as they have Dominators. This effect does not translate so well into the assault phase, as the number of enemy surrendering will revert back to the proper . * Though surrendered law enforcers are counted as hostages, they cannot be moved, so plan your intimidation carefully so that they will surrender in a spot where help cannot get to them, or outside of hot zones where stray fire can rob you of a hostage. * As mentioned before, a stunned or knocked down enemy is more likely to surrender. Utilizing high-impact melee weapons such as the fists or the 350K Brass Knuckles can help with this. Alternatively, those who are knocked off their feet by a frag grenade explosion are also susceptible to intimidation during the few seconds of them getting back on their feet. ** Those that dive to the ground trying to avoid your shots can also be shouted at, though the chances of them surrendering are lower than the above cases and will depend largely on the Threat level of your weapon. * There can only be one dominated law enforcer at any given time. To make another law enforcer surrender, either trade, kill or convert your current hostage. * Law enforcers with their hands up may still pick up their dropped firearms and shoot/cuff the player if their aggressor does not pay close attention, so order them to cuff themselves before minding something else. Category:Gameplay Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)